


Going In

by lolcat202



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolcat202/pseuds/lolcat202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Regina chooses to go in rather than run away. Bandit Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue.

Long before he ever laid eyes on Regina Mills, Robin of Locksley had known that there was another bandit staking a claim on Sherwood Forest. He had spotted the crude booby traps while hunting for game deep in the woods, and guessing that he was encroaching on the camp of another of the many outlaws running from Queen Snow, he turned a blind eye and headed back to the Merry Men’s camp.

Later that evening, the bandit stole a heavy purse from a nobleman right underneath his nose. Robin was willing to extend a small amount of professional courtesy in letting the bandit live in peace in the forest, but he had had plans to distribute that wealth to the villagers who had been taxed within an inch of their lives on the noble’s estate. Next time, he decided, his competition would not be so lucky.

With a bit of luck and a lot of preparation, Robin’s next three scores went off without a hitch. He and the Merry Men spotted the bandit’s lookout perches; the thief had not gained enough experience to be able to hide his tracks. Robin simply set up his own well-disguised perches up the road, and laughed to himself at the thought of thwarting not one, but two foes.

The fourth robbery, however, caught him completely by surprise. He had set up position with his men on either side of the road, waiting for the Queen’s monthly tax collectors to pass. Up the road a ways, he could see a young woman slowly leading what appeared to be a lame horse. He hoped that the lady would pass before the tax collectors came, as he didn’t fancy the thought of an innocent girl being caught in the crossfire. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. As the carriage approached, the girl waved to the black knight holding the reins. Robin was tempted to give away his hiding place to stop her; the entire forest knew that getting in the way of the black knights was equal to a death sentence, and here was a mere slip of a girl practically handing herself over for execution. The carriage stopped, and Robin tensed as he watched the knight lean over the hoof of the lame horse. His jaw dropped in surprise as the girl pulled a branch from beneath her cloak and gave the knight a mighty whack over the head. He dropped at her feet. Before the riders at the rear of the carriage even realized that something was amiss, she’d broken the lock and stolen what looked to be a heavy sack of coins. She was back on her horse, which apparently was not lame at all, and galloping down the road before the knights could even sound an alarm.

 _“I’ll be damned,”_ Robin thought. His competition was a woman. He caught a glimpse of her as she rode by,taking in her long brown locks and fiercely determined scowl. She couldn’t have been much more than twenty. Barely more than a child, and she was taking on the black knights all alone.

Robin of Locksley was impressed.

Though he appreciated the woman’s courage, he had a duty to protect the people of Sherwood Forest. He continued to thwart her scores, though he no longer took the same pleasure in outwitting a foe. Over the course of a year, he saw enough of her work to know that she was getting smarter. He could still track her movements in the forest, but he had no doubt that few others would have been able to. On occasion he passed up certain opportunities to separate the rich from their wealth, knowing full well that she would not be able to resist, and he would follow the bandit and watch her in action. She was clever, no doubt, but she had a certain desperation to her movements that Robin was sure would get her caught. He considered approaching her and telling her so, but his instincts told him she might not welcome tips on her performance. Especially from the man who was taking so much business from her.

Nearly a year after he first found her camp in the woods, he learned her name. Regina Mills. She was the daughter of a prince in a neighboring kingdom, presented as a bride for King Leopold. For whatever reason, the match had soured, and Robin had assumed that Leopold had sent her back to her own lands. Rumors spreading through the taverns, however, told a different story; he heard whispers that she had betrayed the Princess, and in doing so, angered her own family to the point that they had disowned her. Robin could sympathize. He had to admire her daring; after all, most ladies of the nobility that he’d met could barely pick up a handkerchief. They’d certainly never pick up a bow and arrow.

He wondered why she stayed in Sherwood Forest. More and more posters were hung with hefty rewards for her capture. It seemed that she had earned the loyalty of the residents of the forest, but Robin knew that at some point, the reward offered would push past the bounds of that loyalty. Perhaps she had her reasons for staying in Sherwood Forest. Robin could understand that; many a time he’d thought to move the Merry Men to a location where they would be a bit less notorious and therefore a bit more protected, but his betrothed refused to leave the village where she’d been born and raised. He and Zelena had been together since they were children, and he could not bear the thought of taking her away from the comfort of her home and her adoring parents. Parents who were already none too thrilled at the thought of their daughter marrying an outlaw. He admired the courage Regina had shown in starting over in a strange land with nothing, and building a self-sufficient life for herself. She was indeed a rare creature.

Two months prior to the wedding, Zelena had come to him in tears, begging him to give up his life as an outlaw and make amends with his father. She clutched his arms and cried that she couldn’t bear the thought of losing him, couldn’t bear the thought of raising his children alone if he were to be captured. Undone by her tears, Robin agreed. He felt uneasy at how warmly Zelena viewed the prospect of becoming part of the Locksley family; after all, she had known him all her life and knew full well how much he hated his father. Privately, he knew that the odds of he and his father making peace were slim to none, but he agreed to give it a chance.

Not surprisingly, his overtures were rejected.

Zelena had become increasingly angry with every ignored missive. Robin told himself that her anger was on his behalf, but he couldn’t be sure that he was correct. She had been a spoiled child, and as spoiled children were wont to do, she was quite capable of throwing a tantrum when things didn’t work out as she’d have liked. Robin merely ignored her outbursts, having learned years ago not to add fuel to the fire. He promised her that he’d pull together the funds to buy the village tavern by the time that they were wed. She agreed that being a tavernkeeper’s wife was far better than being an outlaw’s wife, but she couldn’t quite hide that she found both those options inferior to being a nobleman’s wife.

Robin set about making his plans to separate himself from the Merry Men. Against his conscience, he set aside funds from their larger scores to purchase the tavern, rationalizing that unless things quickly improved in the kingdom, he and Zelena would soon need to be on the receiving end of the Merry Men’s generosity. He evaluated the men’s strengths and weaknesses over and over again, trying to determine who best to lead the Merry Men once he was gone. Will was too hot-headed, and Little John was not passionate enough. Much had too little experience, and Alan-A-Dale preferred to follow rather than lead. It wasn’t until the night before the wedding that the solution occurred to Robin. _Regina Mills_.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin meets Regina, though not quite in the way he'd planned.

Robin guessed that the tax collector’s carriage would pose an opportunity too great to pass up for Regina. The Merry Men were annoyed that he’d decided to skip this particular job. It was, after all, an easy score. He told them that he didn’t feel right pulling a job on his wedding day, and all the men – save Will – took that as truth.

He figured the men would be at camp, toasting his future happiness, and he could slip away quietly to intercept Regina in the act. When he approached his horse, though, he was not surprised to find Will Scarlet lounging next to the beast.

“Going somewhere, are you?” Will asked.

“I have an errand to run.”

“An appointment with the tax collector, perhaps?” Will raised his eyebrows. He knew that Robin had been squirreling away funds to buy the tavern. Knew, and did not approve. Of all the men, Will had voiced the strongest objections to Robin’s plans to leave the Merry Men, and Robin was not sure if it was because of him, or because of Zelena. From the moment Will had joined the group, he had disliked Robin’s betrothed. Robin had never asked why, figuring it best to leave it be. In fact, he had debated not asking Will to stand up for him at the wedding, but he knew that Will’s loyalty to their friendship was strong and true. He would not insult him by passing him over on this day.

“Of sorts,” Robin replied. “I need to speak to the person who will be keeping her appointment with the tax collector.”

Will smiled. “Ah, the legendary bandit Regina, then. Going to ask her if she’d like to join our merry band?”

“Would that be a problem?” Robin asked. The men had never balked at welcoming new members to the group, but privately Robin was concerned that they wouldn’t accept a woman into their ranks. Particularly one he’d named as their new leader.

“Not at all. Some new blood might be just what we need.” Will paused. “Might be just what you need as well.”

Robin untied his horse from the post. “That’s hardly the case.”

“Come on, mate,” Will continued. “You know this is the life you were meant for. Do you really think you can just walk away?”

Robin pushed himself onto his horse’s strong back. “Watch me,” he said sharply, and dug his heels into the horse’s flank, leaving Will glaring at his retreating backside.

***

It should have been an easy job, particularly for one as creative as Regina had proven herself to be. He’d followed the carriage slowly on his horse, staying far enough back to not arouse suspicion. He was tucked just behind the bend in the road when he heard the thud of a body hitting the ground and the carriage halt, and he drew up on the reins. He’d wait for her to complete her task; after all, she’d probably be much more agreeable to talking to him once she’d claimed the spoils of her victory.

The silence was throwing him. He’d expected to hear shouts, or hoofbeats, but all he heard was a quick clang of metal and then…silence. He peered through the mist, but couldn’t see the carriage. Robin spurred his horse slowly forward until the black of the carriage became visible through the mist. He wasn’t prepared for the scene in front of him – Queen Snow digging her hand into Regina’s chest, with her puppet prince brandishing a sword at her side.

He barely had time to formulate a plan before the queen backed up and conjured a fireball. He dug his heels into his horse and nocked an arrow as the queen reared back her arm. _Aim true_ , he thought, and let the arrow fly. It landed with a satisfying thwack into the carriage door, knocking the queen right onto her royal derriere. He leaned over the side of the horse, preparing to scoop her up, but she moved like lightning, knocking out the prince and grabbing a satchel of coins before she turned and braced herself to jump onto his rapidly approaching horse.

He reached out a hand to her, and she grasped it with a firm grip, pushing herself off the carriage to land with a thud against his back. “Milady,” he called over his shoulder, as her arms circled around his waist.

“I had the situation under control,” she spat, and if he’d had the chance he would have laughed. “A simple thank you would suffice,” he tossed back, and urged his horse onward toward his village.

***

He slowed the horse as they approached the tavern. She had been looking over her shoulder as they rode, her death grip around his waist nearly pulling him off the beast’s back every time she turned. He could feel her relax as their pace slowed.

“That was a good shot,” she said softly.

“What?” he asked, not sure if he’d heard her.

“Back there. That was a good shot, taking out the queen.”

He turned to her and smiled. “Thank you,” he said. And, because he couldn’t resist, “See how easy that was?”

She snorted and averted her eyes. Clearly, any thanks from her would have to wait. He pulled up on the reins and dismounted in front of the tavern, offering a hand to her as a gentleman would. He could see that she didn’t want to accept his assistance, but prudence got the best of her and she placed a gloved hand in his own. A hand, he noted, that was bleeding.

She was older than he thought, he realized, when he had helped her down from the horse and was finally face-to-face with her. Her size made him think that she was little more than a child, but looking into her eyes, he saw that she was probably within a few years of his own age. He wondered how she’d managed to stay unmarried long enough to be offered as a prize for King Leopold, but the fire rising in her cheeks led him to believe that he’d be wise not to ask. He jerked his head towards the tavern. “Join me for a drink?” he asked. She hesitated, every fiber in her body radiating tension, and he thought he’d have to do some smooth talking, and quickly, to get her to relent and hear his proposition.

Something in her face shifted, however, and she smiled at him. A real smile. “Why not,” she replied, and led him to the tavern door.


	3. Tavern

"I didn't expect you to be so agreeable, "he said as he followed her to the tavern, enjoying watching her confident strut from behind.  
  
She stopped and looked back at him with a smile. "I've had a rough day."  
  
"Ah, yes," he replied. "Well, I'm glad I could have been of assistance."  
  
"I told you I didn't need rescuing," she tossed over her shoulder as she opened the door to the tavern. She tugged her glove off with her teeth, gesturing to the barkeep for two ales. Robin sighed. “Believe me, I’m already questioning helping the competition,” he said and grabbed a bottle from the bar. She was going to be difficult, he could tell.

She laughed, and he realized that she hadn’t yet figured out who he was. “Robin Hood?” she said in disbelief.

“Well, I’m not Friar Tuck,” he said drily. “Now,” he took her injured hand in his own, “hold still, please, milady.”

“Why?” she asked. She was going to be difficult, all right. “Because this may sting a little,” he replied, pouring liquor on her wound. She gasped and tried to pull her hand away, but his grip was firm. He could see by the look on her face that it stung quite a bit, but she wouldn’t give him the pleasure of voicing any discomfort.

“Now,” he said, wrapping a length of clean cloth in his hand. “Sit down before you pass out.”

It was the wrong thing to say, he could tell, by the fire that ignited in her eyes. “I’m fine. It’s just a scratch.” She was stubborn, to be sure, and more than steady on her feet, but he would not be dissuaded. His eyes moved deliberately to the bench and then back to hers, and she sat with an ungraceful thump. He fought to hide his amusement at her petulant antics.

He bandaged her hand carefully, ignoring her fidgeting until she slapped a coin on the table. “What’s that?” he asked.

“Your cut,” she replied, all business.

He smiled. Here he was, bandaging her wounds, and she was dividing up the spoils from her heist. Rather cheaply, too, considering that he had saved her from being roasted by the Queen. She was something, to be sure. “You still can’t say thank you, can you?” he asked, tying the bandage somewhat tighter than necessary.

“Thank you,” she said, though her tone said anything but. A barmaid brought two mugs to the table, and Robin turned his charm on her, since it seemed to be wasted on his companion. “And thank you,” he said with a smile. He turned back to Regina. “So, here’s to new friends and old rivals.”

She snorted in a rather unladylike way and clinked her mug to his. He could feel his gaze on her as he swallowed his ale. “What is it?” he asked. He could see every emotion playing across her face. Irritation, disbelief and (he hoped) grudging respect.

“I just thought you’d be,” and she made a face, “dirtier.”

He laughed, for she wasn’t far off the mark. The prince of thieves was indeed usually much dirtier after a day’s work, but it was his wedding day, after all, and he certainly had not expected to be rescuing a damsel in distress when he’d set out to meet her.

 _She’s no damsel in distress_ , a voice in his head echoed.

“Well, thank you,” he said. “I’ll choose to take that as a compliment.” From the look on her face, it was clear that she hadn’t meant it as such. He could tell from the tension in her body that she was about three seconds from bolting from the tavern, so he decided to get right to the point of this little meeting.

“Regina, while we never have met, I have always admired your skills.” She rolled his eyes at that, and he couldn’t blame her. After all, he had cost her a lot of business. “I’m getting out of this game, and I have a proposition for you. I’m in search for someone to take my place as leader of the Merry Men.”

She wasn’t expecting that, he could tell. Her chocolate brown eyes widened in disbelief. He met her gaze steadily.

“Oh,” she stammered. “I’m flattered,” she took a breath, “but I can’t accept. This forest isn’t the place for me anymore.” She studied the worn planks of the table, and he took advantage of her distraction to take in the weariness in her face. He wondered what had caused her to make that decision, but it seemed improper to ask.

“Well, that’s a shame,” he said softly, willing her to take the opening.

True to form, though, she didn’t. “So,” she asked, dropping her mug on the table, “what’s driving you out of the business?”

He meant to give a flippant answer, but something about the bluntness of her gaze stopped him. “Have you ever met someone that you would change your entire world for? Someone whose eyes you just knew you were born to gaze into?” They weren’t his words; they were words Zelena had said to him shortly before he had proposed. He had thought them beautiful at the time, but something about Regina’s expression tugged at his heart, and felt for the first time the power behind the flowery sentiment. She dropped her eyes and smiled. He shook his head, trying to erase the magnificent image of Regina leaping from the carriage onto his horse from his mind. _Zelena_ , he thought, his fiancé. Think about her.

“Well, I have,” he continued. “And that’s why I can’t be a thief anymore. It wouldn’t be fair to my new bride.”

She had averted her eyes, but at that word, her chin jerked up. “Bride?” she asked in disbelief.

 _Bride_ , he reminded himself. “Well, she will be when we marry later today,” he said, and he heard Zelena’s steady footfalls approaching.

“Hello, darling,” she said, bending to kiss him. He met her lips with his own, for the first time feeling uncomfortable with Zelena’s easy displays of affection. “Who’s this?” she asked.

“Regina, I’d like you to meet my fiancé,” he said, not missing the decidedly uncomfortable look on her face. “This is Zelena.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Zelena’s casual invitation to the ceremony took Robin by surprise. Regina’s eyes widened as turned to look at him, and he hurriedly agreed that of course she should attend the ceremony, but the words sounded hollow to him. And why should they? Had he not been doing the same these past few weeks, asking everyone he encountered in Sherwood Forest to celebrate his happiness?

For reasons he could not comprehend, though, asking Regina to do the same seemed…unfair. A betrayal of sorts, though he could not fathom why.

She declined with a smile, making an uncomfortable joke about the queen’s black knights, and began backing towards the door of the tavern. Almost as an afterthought, she turned and grasped his hand. “Thank you,” she said quietly, “for saving my life.” Her dark eyes bored into his, and he felt a flicker of heat in his belly and a beat of recognition in his heart. A kindred spirit. An adventurer, like himself. She offered a smile and congratulations to Zelena and pulled her hand from his, though his grip held firm. As she headed toward the door, he had an overwhelming urge to follow her…to convince her to stay in the forest, to take over as the leader of the Merry Men, to poke and needle at her until he once again brought that elusive smile to her face.

 _This is nonsense_ , he thought. _You’ve only just met her, and now she’s leaving. Bid her farewell and be done with it._ He shook his head to clear the memory of her leaping fearlessly onto his horse, and turned his attention back to Zelena, his bride, who was chattering away about flowers.

***

Zelena had slipped away, murmuring that it was time to get ready for her day, so Robin headed back to the camp. The men were still toasting his future happiness – rather loudly and enthusastically – and Robin longed to join them in their merriment, knowing that moments such as this were soon to be but a memory to him. Tuck looked up and saw Robin watching the men. He beckoned him to join, but something in Robin’s face must have changed his mind. He stood and walked over to where Robin busied himself with his horse.

“Everything all right, friend?” Tuck asked quietly.

“Of course,” Robin replied. “Just hoping this lot will behave themselves through the ceremony.”

Tuck clapped Robin on the back. “Not much chance of that, my boy.”

Robin laughed. His men were notorious for their rowdy behavior. He himself had been known to lead a raunchy cheer or throw an ill-timed punch, so he certainly wouldn’t expect any different of his men. Zelena, he knew, would most definitely expect different, but he couldn’t help that. He supposed he’d have to pay the price for that after the ceremony, which would probably come in the form of the silent treatment or hissed condemnations directed at him during the reception. He’d endure her anger, and once their life together had settled down into a simple routine, he was sure she’d forget about any inappropriate behavior at their wedding. After all, a marriage was about more than just a wedding, wasn’t it?

Once again, Regina’s face jumped into his thoughts. She would have no issue with laying flat anyone who dared ruin her plans, and then moving on without a look back. He rather thought he’d have liked to see her go toe-to-toe with Little John, or Will.

 _Not Will_ , he thought. He suspected the two of them were more than a match for each other, and the thought of them facing off, reveling in the challenge, was something he couldn’t quite stomach.

Back to Tuck then, and away from these treacherous images in his mind. “You’re not upset that you won’t be performing the ceremony?”

Tuck smiled. “I understand completely. Zelena wants the parish priest that she’s grown up with. You won’t hear a cross word from me about it, so please stop asking.”

Robin nodded. Perhaps it was better that Tuck didn’t officiate. It somehow marked the occasion more fully as the moment where he stopped being Robin Hood and resumed being Robin of Locksley. Whoever Robin of Locksley was these days.

“Oi,” came Will’s voice from behind him. “You going to stand around all day, mate?”

“Be right there,” he replied, and handed the horse blanket to Tuck. As he took a step toward Will, a glint of metal caught his eye. He reached down to pick it up – the gold coin Regina had given him as his cut. He studied it thoughtfully for a second, then tucked it into his belt.

***

“How did it go, then? Do we have a new leader?”

“I’m afraid not,” Robin said coolly. “She declined my offer. Said it was past time she left Sherwood Forest.”

Will shook his head. “That’s a shame. I was rather looking forward to meeting her.”

“You wouldn’t have been disappointed, I can assure you.” His companion cocked an eyebrow, and Robin immediately realized that he’d said perhaps a bit too much.

“Liked her, did you?”

“Hard not to,” Robin replied. “She held off the Evil Queen, knocked out her prince, lifted the entire tax revenue from the carriage and jumped onto a horse that was moving at full gallop. It was a hell of a first impression.”

Will swore softly under his breath. “Perhaps I should have been the one to meet her. Maybe my charm would have been enough to change her mind.”

 _Maybe_. Again, that uncomfortable stab of jealousy. “Her mind’s made up, it seems, and with the Queen likely nursing quite the headache, she’s probably right that she should get clear of this kingdom.”

“You give up too easily, mate. You always have. The Queen hasn’t been able to touch us yet; surely we could have taken Regina on without too much trouble.”

“You’re probably right,” Robin agreed. “But it seems she has her own demons to fight. I’ll not challenge her on that.”

“I suppose you won’t,” Will mused, staring deliberately at the sky. “You have demons of your own to face.”

Robin knew full well what Will had meant by that pointed remark, but he refused to respond. He’d made a vow to Zelena, and his word was true. Whatever future he’d envisioned with the Merry Men was gone now; he’d made the choice to be with his love, and he knew that it was the right choice.

Will looked down at Robin’s right hand, and Robin’s eyes followed. Without even noticing, he had been twirling the gold coin Regina had given him between his fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina crashes the wedding.

Robin stood outside the church, staring up at the bells that would be ringing within the hour to celebrate his marriage. He had bathed to get rid of the smell of horse and adventure and was dressed in the last fine remnants of the wardrobe of a son of the house of Locksley. Regina might have thought that he would be dirtier, but he knew that Zelena would not share that opinion, and he wanted to make this day perfect for her. The pews were full of well-wishers, people that had known Zelena since she was a baby, men that had rode and caroused and hunted with him. People who wished for his happiness. He was grateful to them, grateful for their support and love, even if he did wonder what on earth Meridene was thinking with that dreadful hat. She appeared to be ready to topple over with the weight and size of it.

“Bloody hell,” Will whispered behind him. “What is that godawful thing on Meridene’s head?”

Robin laughed. Will Scarlet had a way with words, that was for certain. “I’m sure it’s meant to catch the eye of a handsome young man. And it looks like it’s succeeded, if you’re any indication.”

Will made a face. “Not likely, mate. You may be ready to hang it up, but I’m not.” Will waited for a response, but was met with silence as Robin continued to stare up at the bells. “Unless you’re not ready to hang it up just yet?”

“I’ve made my choice, Will. Zelena and I are going to build a life together. One where I won’t wind up hanging by the sheriff’s noose.”

Will sighed. “Best get on with it, then. Your lady will be here any minute, and you and I both know she won’t tolerate you holding up her grand entrance.” Will strolled into the church, but Robin hung back. He surveyed the woods at the edge of the church grounds. Looking for something – looking for a sign that he was making the right decision, that he would be happy in this new life. All he saw, though, was the stillness of an early summer day. He squared his shoulders and walked into the church.

Still holding that gold coin in his hand.

***

Robin was not sure what he expected to feel when he saw Zelena walk down the aisle toward him. Perhaps a sense that his life was finally complete; that she was the other half of his heart. He thought he’d be overcome with love, but he was not. He loved her, had always loved her since he could remember - that was certain, but he felt more than anything else a sadness of what he was leaving to marry her. If this had been a fairy tale, he’d have been able to have both; the woman he loved and the life he didn’t want to leave behind.  As the priest began the ceremony, he reached for Zelena’s hand, trying to anchor himself to her and get his mind right with taking this step. He had never expected getting married to be this difficult, never expected that a new beginning would come with so many regrets about the life that was ending.

Zelena repeated her vows with enthusiasm, and he was moved by the light that shone in her beautiful blue eyes. She loved him, that much was obvious. How could he not love her in return? How could he not repeat his vows with the same love and hope?

A movement at the back of the church caught his eye, and finally he found the sign he’d been searching for all afternoon. He couldn’t repeat his vows with the same devotion because Regina Mills was standing at the door, her hand clutching the heavy wood, staring at him. She lit up when he met her eyes, and he finally felt the meaning of those words _eyes you were born to gaze into_. He fell into her warm brown eyes without a second thought. She smiled at him, and the rest of the world disappeared. It was just him, and her, and he’d never felt anything so strong or so right.

Pain brought his mind back to the present. Zelena was digging her nails into his wrist. He looked up and realized that the priest was waiting for his answer. His eyes flicked back to Regina, but she was looking uncertainly over her shoulder.  He heard shouts and the clang of metal, and he could see indecision in Regina’s face. She looked back at him and he held her gaze, ignoring the priest’s nudge and Zelena’s hissed _Robin_. He couldn’t look away. This was what he’d been waiting for. All he needed was the smallest encouragement from Regina, and he would follow her to the ends of the earth.

As it turned out, she wasn't the least bit shy about encouraging him. Regina looked over her shoulder one more time, then strode into the church straight toward Robin. She grabbed him by his cape and pulled her toward him, crashing her lips onto his and leaving him completely breathless. Just as quickly she broke the kiss, and ran out of the church. And when she turned from him, he saw her running from him in a farmhouse. He saw her, asking him in a hallway painted sickly green what he saw in her. He saw her, sitting alone in her vault, with fear and hope warring in her face as he pulled her to him. He saw her telling him that this couldn’t happen again, when every fiber of his being knew that it would happen again, over and over, until the end of time. He saw her letting him go and finding him again, doing everything in her power to protect him from making the mistake he’d nearly made in this church. He saw _her_. And he followed her, as he had always been destined to do.

***

In the end, true love’s kiss wasn’t enough to break the curse Isaac had set in motion. At least, not just the one kiss. Regina threw herself in front of Henry, knowing at last that he’d been telling the truth and doing what a mother would do, putting herself between her son and the Dark One’s blade. Robin was just a second behind her, but too late to pull her from harm’s way. He cupped he  head and held her as she began to bleed, and she looked up at him. “You’re here,” she whispered.

“I’m here,” he answered. “I’m here, and Henry, and Emma. You’re not alone.” She reached out a hand for Henry, and he took it eagerly. “Hold on, Mom,” he said, and he kissed her forehead. She smiled and her lashes fluttered. “This is enough,” she said softly. “This would have been enough.” Her eyes drifted closed, and Robin pulled her to his chest. He closed his own eyes, whispering words of love to her. The rest of the church yard drifted away until it was just Robin and Regina, together, and the darkness took them both.

***

When he awoke, he was sprawled out on the street in front of the ice cream shop. He pushed himself to his feet and ran toward Gold’s shop, his heart in his throat. As he rounded the corner, he saw Emma and the apprentice on the ground. He held out a quick hand to Emma to see that she was all right, but he only had eyes for Regina. He crashed into her, holding her tight, trying desperately to reassure himself that she was there, that she was whole, that she was his. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he breathed in the sweet smell of her floral shampoo. She was alive. She was unharmed, she was strong, and she was _his_. He pulled back and cupped his hands around her face, and she smiled at him. That elusive but satisfying smile that she shared with none but him. He pulled her to him and kissed her desperately, hungrily, wanting to taste every bit of her. The evil queen that he hadn’t been able to get out of his head in the Enchanted Forest, the mayor that had stolen his heart in Storybrooke, the bandit that had made him realize that there was so much more to his life. She was all of those things, and she was right here, and her heart was beating strong and true.

She was everything he’d ever wanted, and everything he’d never hoped he could have. She was darkness and light and laughter and anger, and she was perfect. He would tell her that, every day for the rest of their lives. But for now, he was content to kiss her again and again, and thank every god in the universe that she’d walked through the doors of that church for him.


End file.
